


The Effects Of Rain In Witch Folk A Practical Guide By Luz Noceda

by G_U



Series: The little Lumity shipp house [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is tricked, Camila Noceda Aproves, Comfort Gay, Cute Gay, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Luz makes a plan and it works, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Teen Romance, just gay, mega gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_U/pseuds/G_U
Summary: Supreme being (The reader) taking a look at Luz's magical notes of her experiment for her Magical and non-Magical Phenomenon and their effects on Witch folk. Follow this intrepid (not so much) investigation and the events that get this brave human to the great conclusions of a scientific mind!
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda, Gus & Luz Noceda, King & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Everyone, Luz Noceda & Willow
Series: The little Lumity shipp house [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782262
Comments: 8
Kudos: 212





	The Effects Of Rain In Witch Folk A Practical Guide By Luz Noceda

**Author's Note:**

> Luz made a project in a pretty professional way and is proud of it...  
> She just kinda forgot to get her original notes back, and now the teacher (and you readers) are about to take a look at what actually happened and not the proper speech Luz made with four cans of Redbull and just twenty minutes of sleep.

Hexside gave all their students the work of finding how something extraordinary could affect the people in the Boiling Isles. And while most of the students had explicit ideas with a super powerful phenomenon that happened every thousand years or so, Luz had made her mind about a simple project.

It was just rain, rain from the human world on witch folk.

So she got her essay in a pretty professional matter… until she forgot to get her notes back out the papers.

Now we are taking a look at those:

…

…

…

First test subject: Edalyn Clawthorne.

Luz knew Eda met the human world before, and she also suspected she did see the rain but was happily surprised when the elderly witch woman revealed she had never been under the human realm phenomenon.

So Luz made her go on a rainy day to test it out.

Of course, they first tested out if the rain wouldn’t kill Eda, if all the legends of the human world came from the Boiling Isles, it could be more than just the thing of the rain actually melting the witches and not just the belief of a witch who came to the human world and say it out loud before disappearing into the Boiling realm again.

It would be such a bad explanation… but it seemed to be true after Eda safely got down the cold water.

After the measurement, the results were impressive.

Eda smiled at the cold touch of water drops in her face, she made spins, turns and burst in laughter under it. Smiling at Luz every second before taking her hands and getting her to dance under the rain.

“This is amazing Kiddo, you humans have something good going on!!” She had said, “Can’t believe is not death coming from the sky!!”

Luz laughed with her and they stayed under the rain until it stopped, Luz made Eda take a hot bad afterward, and both promised to repeat some other day.

Conclusion: Eda likes human rain a lot.

.

Second test subject: King.

The little demon took some coercing into going to the human world first and finally gave in at the promise there would be food waiting for him at the other side of the door.

It wasn’t a lie, but he still didn’t like to receive apple candy instead of meat.

King's first meeting with the rain was… good if she is being honest. He did like the cold touch, but when it came by every place in every second and then when he thought he was protected the wind hit him by the sides, well, he didn’t appreciate it.

“This is a mockery to your mighty King of demons, I shall destroy these clouds!!!” Was what he said back then.

And when his fur got all messy and sticking in all different angles that she had to smooth with her best shampoo to make him happy, well, it was not a pleasant experience at the end.

Conclusion: King despises the rain.

.

Third test subject: Willow.

The plant expert witch had been overjoyed to see plants she had never seen before in her world, Luz had taken her to the botanic garden where the girl had fancy herself the number of the super otaku manager of the store and gotten an ornament of roses and tulips for the sole price of her smile.

Luz didn’t know why Willow never called them though, well mysteries to be solved.

But the experiment with Willow hadn’t been an actual part of it. It was when they had gotten the flower back to the Boiling Isles when the rain started and Luz couldn’t miss the chance so she made Willow follow her under the falling drops.

Willow had screamed and tried to protect Luz by jumping on top of her to cover her friend before noticing that the worst thing happening to her was her clothes getting wet.

“It won’t kill you,” Luz had said with a smirk.

Willow had looked at her with wide eyes before blurting. “It really doesn’t hurt…”

Willow enjoyed the cold rain as much as a normal –for human standards– person would before getting out of it because it was cold and she didn’t like the wet clothes.

Conclusion: Willow found the rain pretty and nice.

.

Fourth test subject: Augustus (aka Gus.)

Gus was jumping up and down an HP convention in a store when they got out to find the sky darkening too fast. The had run to the door in some abandoned building to protect the whole saga pack the young witch-folk had gotten his hands on, along with a lot of useless junk from other places when the sky started pouring watery rage on the earth.

Gus had been fascinated by people who walked not bothering to run anywhere under the rain and asked Luz if humans were unaffected to the boiling acid liquid.

It took more time for her to explain that the rain in her realm wasn’t dangerous like in the Isles than telling him that people were indeed resistant to acid, but it worth it when she managed to get him to stand under a cold rain.

He had looked at her with shining eyes. “Is cold, like, chilling cold, this is amazing!!!”

His emotion had captured the attention of a man that actually gave them a towel and an umbrella while smiling at a really lovable couple.

Luz laughed it off while Gus mentioned he was already dating someone else.

They got back to the isles and told their friends of the experience, Amity smacks her in the head before kissing her cheek at the story, and Luz made sure to never forget bringing her up in those situations even if it seemed unnecessary.

Conclusion: Gus did like rain, not more than human junk, but he likes it.

.

Fifth test subject: Principal Bump.

The man had gotten word of her little experiment and desired to join her by the simple act of feeling a different phenomenon that didn’t involve him getting killed in the process.

He had got his visit to a bad typhoon.

The strong and wild wind made going out pretty irresponsible and in Luz's mind, dangerous.

Yet he got out.

Luz couldn’t actually explain what she saw there though. Bump had stood in the middle of crazy powerful winds, icy bullets of water, and through reverberating thunder and lightning with a smirk and letting out a powerful and cheerful laugh when he was almost struck by the wild electricity.

“That chaos is charming human,” He had told her when they got back, “pretty strong and raw wildness, worth studying.”

Conclusion: Principal Bump found the rain… interesting?

.

Sixth test subject: Boscha.

This wasn’t really a part of her experiment, but more of a great and steaming gamble.

Boscha and her had gotten in a huge argument about Luz's relationship with Amity, and the triclop girl said something she couldn’t let pass about her world and the humans in general and how she was a bad influence on Amity.

One had been she been too weak and her _world_ having nothing to offer to the witch they both cared about.

So Luz made her go with her, pushing her into situations to blow her mind and shut her mouth. The cinema and a single ride in the great dive that was internet and Instagram* made her win the discussion and also made Boscha beg for a cellphone to Luz and promised to pay her back.

Then the rain fell on them.

Boscha was quick to protect her things, just to find a response similar to Willow’s one from a week back in the past.

“Your world has harmless rain,” Boscha said to her, looking up the headband in hiding her third eye was getting wet, “ok this is something Amity will love.”

Luz smiled and moved them to a café. There she got Boscha to like the human drinks too before they being enemies again in the Isles. Even then though, Boscha never butted in her relationship with Amity again.

And the payment for her internet usage in that cellphone was paid with gold, Luz didn’t have problems with that.

Conclusion: Boscha found rain good enough.

.

Last test subject: Amity Blight.

Luz is going to be honest; she did plan everything with a month of advantage before even trying to bring Amity to the human world.

She convinced her mom to be in her best behavior –and hide all her embarrassing photos, except the baby ones because she knew it was impossible– when she told her she would be bringing a girl friend home to have dinner with them.

She also planned the whole meal, read the weather prognostics for the entire week on six different websites, TV channels, and even read the papers. So yeah, she was pretty sure it’ll rain that night too. She made another kind of arrangements, like making Amity pick some waterproof clothing without knowing and cleverly avoiding telling her that her mom wasn’t informed of their kind of relationship.

So everyone could guess she had everything planned out and had a good feeling for that night.

And it _was_ a good night, the food she had asked her mom for made everyone happy and had Amity asking for seconds more than once through the meal and actually made her mom laugh with some jokes that didn’t involve skinning or Luz shenanigans in school.

“I’m glad Mija found people like you, Amity,” Camila had said, “you make her really happy.”

Amity had blush beet red and looked down. “Well, I hope so…” She then turned to Luz. “She makes the happiest I’ve ever been, I like to think I also do the same.”

Her mom hadn’t need much time after _that_ to understand why Luz had panicked so much with the explanations of this being an important occasion.

Amity had been formally introduced to Camila as Luz's girlfriend and not a girl friend. Getting the complete approval of the woman at the sight of a girl so composed being able to hold her crazy baby attached to the ground. And since Luz managed to make her show Amity the baby pictures early on that night, she could slip away with Amity just in time for the rain to start.

Luz still remembers the conversation after all that.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell her we were dating!” Amity said, “you literally went and screamed at the top of Hexside when we got back to classes.”

“Sorry, I’ve already told you I wanted it to be special.”

Amity pouted and looked away from her under the umbrella. “I’d like to know before giving it away so easily.”

Luz had laughed so hard than the umbrella fell and Amity panicked prepared to cast a protection over them when Luz held her hands.

“Is not going to hurt us,” Luz said, “I wanted to show this, too.”

Amity stared at her, her perfect hair getting wet. “You wanted to get in the rain?”

“Yeah.”

“Why in hell am I dating you?!!”

“Because you like me that way and that much?”

Her words had made Amity explode in giggles and look at her in the eyes with a new light on them, the harmonious sound of raindrops against the grass in the backyard of her house along with the whistle of the wind made the moment even more magical.

Excuse her bad sense of humor.

Luz places her hands on Amity's shoulders. “You know… there is something humans do a lot in movies and so,” she said. “It’s something I’ve never tried before…”

“Just spill it,” Amity said, placing her own hands in Luz's waist, “what is it?”

Luz smirked before closing the distance, whispering the words in Amity's pointy ears.

“A kiss under the rain.”

The motion after saying it was natural for her, she looked deep into Amity’s eyes and kissed her with the wish she held since the beginning of the night. The witch kissed her back smiling in Luz's lips while the silent raindrops help Luz to keep her temperature in the human acceptable standards.

The one million pictures her mom took and the cold she caught afterward were both worth it. So she can’t and ever will be regretting her choice.

Conclusion: Amity loves rain.

…

…

…

“Next time, Miss Noceda, I would appreciate if you kept your thoughts to yourself,” the teacher said to herself, leaving all the notes aside and sighing.

Luz got a B plus for her project that week.

**Author's Note:**

> Fast drafting gave me this, and yes, I couldn’t avoid Lumity, judge me if you will.  
> Now the thing is simple here, would you like an extra part of Willow not calling? Let that there because is not really important but also if you want to pull that string I’m not stopping you.  
> Considering all, I like it and hope you did too. Point out things I could improve in my writing, being it the style of basic spelling and grammar, please, I’m trying to be better and better with each publication.  
> Working in a hella long fic from this fandom, wait for it please if you like my work.  
> G.U. going out, peace~ love you all, hope you have a great time after reading this.


End file.
